Rapid adjustment of the height of a support pole saves valuable time in erecting temporary dust containment walls used in the construction industry. Conventional telescopic pole assemblies employ an upper pole telescopically engaged within a lower pole and a locking unit engagable with the upper pole to fix the overall height at any location. Further means to adjust the overall height of the pole assembly would save additional time when erecting a temporary dust containment wall.